Waiting in the Rain
by remembering-souffles
Summary: Clara is left waiting in the rain and the Doctor makes up for it. "The tickets sold out half an hour ago, I've been standing in the rain for half an hour, I might have pneumonia and all for your bloody tickets!" Light Whouffle one-shot.


**First Whouffle fic, not sure if it's any good haha but here goes :) **

…

"Why exactly are we here again?" Clara whispered to the Doctor as she watched the surrounding aliens babble on excitedly about something she couldn't understand.

"We're here to buy tickets to the greatest show in the world! It's got everything, basically a circus but 1000x times better! They might sell out soon though," the Doctor looked worriedly at the front of the line where the pile of tickets creeped down by the minute.

"What's the point of going to a show I won't even understand?" Clara muttered at the Doctor who ignored her and excitedly bounced up and down as the queue slowly started to creep forward.

"How much does it cost anyway, this show of yours?" She asked him as she eyed the people in front of them who had started to pull out their wallets as they inched closer to the ticketer.

"Not much, well a lot in earth money of course but the currency rate here is disastrous! This one time I tried to buy a…" He trailed off as he frantically began patting down his pockets with a look on his face Clara often described as 'a dumb realization'. Clara raised her eyebrow as the Doctor sheepishly raised his eyes towards hers.

"Just a little problem, I ah, seem to have misplaced my wallet," he said tapping his foot nervously against the ground, "I think I left it in your lounge when I was picking you up." A rather exasperated sigh left his already disgruntled companion as he grinned stupidly at her.

"Not to worry! If you stand here in line, and I pop into the Tardis and whiz back to your place and get my wallet and come back straight away, everything will be fine!" The Doctor started to bound away from Clara towards his blue box but before he could do so a small 'ahem' made him turn.

"So you expect me to wait in line for _you_, for some tickets to a show I won't even understand?"

"Don't be silly, you can watch the movements, you don't need to know the language to understand them, most of their emotions are-" the Doctor was cut off as Clara gave him a small push to the side.

"Just go! Hurry chin boy, you better not be late!" Clara glowered at the Doctor as he leapt away, hands fingering his chin as he muttered to himself.

Clara's frown slowly turned into a soft smile as she watched his retreating figure slowly disappear before turning back to the long queue in front of her with a bored sigh.

…

"I'm here! I got it, took me a while to find it though, it fell under the…" He trailed off as he was met with pouring rain, before stepping hastily back in to the warmth of the Tardis.

He looked out among the rain to find a rather angry looking small person marching towards him, hair stuck to her face, arms wrapped around herself and a quite terrifying scowl plastered on her face. The Doctor braced himself.

Clara stormed in the Tardis, small arms shaking in the rain, before spinning to fix the Doctor with a petrifying stare.

"One job Doctor! One job! Get the wallet then come back. You have a time machine, you could have come back _before_ you left for christ's sake!" Clara growled at him as she snatched a towel the Doctor was timidly holding out to her.

"I thought I was only a few minutes late," the Doctor tried to explain but Clara cut across him with an angry stomp.

"The tickets sold out _half an hour ago_, I've been standing in the rain for half an hour, I might have pneumonia and all for your bloody tickets!" Clara took a calming breath as she shot the Doctor a murderous look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" The Doctor wrung his hands as he awkwardly patted Clara on the back. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Sorry? That's all I'm getting? After waiting for you for half an hour, you tell me you're sorry?" Clara looked at the Doctor's embarrassed and sad look and softened a bit.

"You better make up for that mister," she offered him a small smile which developed into a smirk, "I'm expecting something big like stars after I finish my shower," she flicked him one last smirk before gracefully leaving the Doctor in the control room, mulling over her last words.

…

Clara stepped back into the control room only to freeze and stare at the room in awe. On the ceiling was a tapestry of flickering stars which looked so real that she had gasped and stretched her arm towards the ceiling for a brief second before snapping her arm back and looking around the room in fascination.

On the ground lay pillows of different sizes covered by blankets, all of which looked magnificently soft and comfy. On a makeshift table nearby sat two steam cups of hot chocolate with two small soufflés placed neatly next to them.

Clara jumped, pulled out of her awed wonder at the scene in front of her as a loud clanging sound rang out, the Doctor emerging from below, carrying with him some fish fingers and custard with a excited grin plastered over his face.

"I know you wanted something big but I thought, why not something small but more cozy? You can still see the stars and all-" Suddenly he was engulfed by a small human body, a small laugh escaping Clara's mouth as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed before offering the Doctor another wide smile and falling into the pile of soft cushions with a sigh. She grinned up at him as she tugged a blanket over her arms, watching as his face erupted into a matching smile.

He grabbed the two cups of hot chocolate carefully before offering one to Clara as she settled down beside her. Clara sighed contently again as she stared up at her makeshift stars before turning to face the Doctor.

"I didn't really expect you to do this much," she said softly, "I wasn't _really_ angry with you before, I was joking you know?" The Doctor laughed before sipping his hot chocolate.

"You deserve it Clara Oswald," she grinned back at him, "after waiting in line for me it was the least I could do and besides," he glanced at the stars above them with a smile, "I did promise to show you the stars didn't I?" Clara beamed at him before settling in gently beside him, leaning in ever so slightly into his arm. Suddenly she bolted upwards, grabbing something out of her pocket as she looked over at the Doctor.

"I almost forgot! Looky here, I guess I did get the tickets after all," she smiled as she handed the tickets over to the Doctor who stared at them in disbelief.

"How?" the Doctor asked her, eyes flickering from the tickets to the girl leaning against him.

"Well Mr Maitland did just pay me before you picked me up today, and even though it was way overpriced, I reckoned it must have been worth it if you liked it so much," she smiled as he pocketed the tickets carefully, watching as this time, it was the Doctor who beamed at her.

"Oh," Clara added suddenly, "I'm not sure if I got good tickets or not, I wasn't sure which ones were better so I just chose a random seat, are they okay?" The Doctor stretched his arm out behind Clara and squeezed her shoulder gently as they both turned to look up at the stars.

"Any seat will be the best when I'm sitting with you, Clara."

…

_Thoughts? Not too fond of the ending ugh but oh well :) _


End file.
